That Emotion Called Love
by RachieSama
Summary: A oneshot ZabuHaku fanfic I wrote for my personal Zabuza. Female Haku.


I stared down into the clear puddle at my feet, a result of nearly two full weeks of rain that had finally let up last night. A tear dripped off the tip of my nose, falling into the puddle and causing little ripples to spread across the surface. I sighed and wiped my face. Boys didn't cry, ninja didn't cry, and girls pretending to be male ninja definitely didn't cry. I heard faint footsteps behind me and stood up, quickly turning to face the man walking towards me. This man was tall, handsome, and my whole world. His name is Zabuza Momochi. I had been traveling with him for years now. He was a rouge ninja, wanted everywhere by everyone. But none of that mattered. He had saved me from the streets after my father had killed my mother and attempted to kill me. I had left home and lived like a dog, barely surviving, when Zabuza found me on a snowy bridge and took me in. He had thought I was a boy then, and I decided to keep it that way by hiding the fact that I was actually a girl. He taught me everything I know about fighting, life, and the cruel ways of the world. It was only natural that I would fall in love with him. But I am just a tool for Zabuza to use, and throw away, as he pleases. I made a vow to myself that I would keep my true gender hidden at all times. After all, males are stronger physically than females and Zabuza has no use for someone weak.

"Haku, we're leaving." Zabuza's deep voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yes, Zabuza-san." I said, quickly throwing the last of my belongings into a small bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I jumped up onto a low-hanging branch and examined the area for any unwanted company. I heard Zabuza walk below me and stop. I glanced down, curious, to see him bend down beside the puddle and pick something up.

"Zabuza-san?" I said, watching as he examined the object. He didn't answer but after a moment he jumped up to join me in the tree, his huge body towering over mine as he held out his hand. I reached out and he placed a small shell in my palm.

"You left that. Be more careful not to leave a trail." he said, before jumping to another tree and landing smoothly, even though he carried a huge six-foot sword on his back. I calmly put the shell in my bag and followed his lead. Behind my cool demeanor my heart was beating like crazy and I fought back a shell had been the only thing I kept with me after running from my father. It had been a gift from my mother. It held a deep red rouge that I never used, for obvious reasons. But I still treasured it. 'Let's just hope Zabuza-san didn't recognize it as makeup...' I thought to myself, still fighting back the blush. I shook my head a little to clear it. 'If Zabuza-san had figured that I was a girl, he would have gotten angry and abandoned me.' I thought, calmly. 'No need to worry.'

We traveled along in silence for a long while. We didn't stop for breaks at all. Though I was tired, I knew that Zabuza was just testing my endurance, and I was determined to prove to him once again that I wasn't a hindrance. I followed behind a few meters just in case someone was tailing us and kept alert the whole time. It was a hard life to be on the run all the time but I didn't mind at all as long as I was with Zabuza. I sensed him pick up the pace a little so I did as well, pushing myself harder and harder. Occasionally Zabuza would take a sharp turn or go over longer jumps, glancing from the corner of his eye to see if I was still able to keep up. He didn't allow us to stop until the late evening. We found a small abandoned shack and took shelter inside. I could feel another storm coming and I was grateful for a roof over our head. Zabuza sat to one side of the tiny little house and glared his usual glare while I set my stuff down.

"Will we stay here for the rest of the night?" I asked, sitting down in full view of the single window and door.

"Yes. We'll eat some of the food we've been saving, too." he said, stretching out and getting comfortable. He nearly took up half the shack.

"Good idea. We don't want it to rot." I replied, getting back up to get the spare food out of my bag. It wasn't much but it would serve for tonight. I kept an apple and a small slice of half-stale bread for myself and gave the rest to Zabuza. As I ate, I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look up from my food. If he wanted to say something he would. I finished eating quickly and leaned up against the wall facing the cracked and dirty window. I could see storm clouds brewing and my stomach clenched a little when a long roll of thunder began. That awful sound... I held back a shiver and closed my eyes, pretending to rest so that Zabuza didn't sense my fear. I couldn't stand being left behind over a little storm like this. Another huge crack of thunder shook the tiny shack and me with it. I heard Zabuza stretch again and lay out across the floor.

"Sleep." was all he said.

"Yes, Zabuza-san..." I replied quietly. But sleep didn't come easy. Thunder and now the sound of rain hammering on the roof kept my mind alert. I tossed and turned a lot before I finally got comfortable. I forced myself to focus on the sound of Zabuza's heart pounding out a steady rhythm only a few feet away. I listened to it, drowning out all the other sounds, and finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

My heart was pounding, my eyes wide in terror. I watched as my father, whom I loved so dearly, advanced upon my mother with a sword. I could only see his back, but my mothers face was clear to me. Tears poured from her eyes as my father raised the sword. Before he swung down he muttered something and I watched my mother glance to my hiding place for an instant before he attacked. Blood scattered across the floor and walls, burning a grotesque image into my mind as I watched my mother fall to the floor, blood still pouring from her chest. My horrified eyes watched as my father turned in almost slow-motion and begin walking towards my hiding spot.

My eyes flew open, my body drenched in a cold sweat. Lightning flashed, and by the light coming through the window I saw a huge silhouette towering over me. In an instant I had a kunai in my hand and was pressing it against the person's throat, my other hand gripping their jaw and covering their mouth. Another flash of lightning revealed their face and had me stumbling backwards up against the wall, gasping.

"Z-zabuza-san... I-i..." I stuttered, horrified at the thought of being seconds away from killing the love of my life. I slid down the wall, dropping the kunai and staring up into his eyes, which almost glowed in the darkness. He didn't say anything but squatted down in front of me. He reached out one of his hands and grabbed me by the back of my hair roughly, pulling me towards him. I whimpered slightly but allowed him to bring my face right up to his, his fingers weaved tightly in my hair. I could feel his hot breath fanning across my face as he breathed heavily. His eyes smoldered with anger and I knew I was in for it. He glared at me a moment, causing my stomach to clench in pure terror. This man was known as the Demon of the Mist for a reason. I stared into those eyes like a rabbit caught in the eyes of a snake. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. A few moments crawled by, neither of us moved or even blinked. Then his eyes changed. A sudden spark went through them and then they were determined as well as angry. Then suddenly his lips were crushing mine in an angry kiss. My mind went into shock and I couldn't move or resist as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled my small body to mold up against his rock-hard frame, his tongue prying my mouth open and his teeth pulling at my lips. Another moment of the violent kiss and my instincts clicked on. The cold fear I had felt before turned to heat and began pooling in my womb, making my stomach clench this time in pleasure, not fear. Our tongues fought for dominance, our breath coming in short gasps. I ran my hands down his arms, feeling each and every one of his deadly muscles under his skin. As he moved his lips to my neck, I fought to regain some use of my brain and attempted to speak.

"W-when did you... find... my secret?" I whispered, shivering as his tongue dragged up my neck.

"I always knew." he grunted, his hot breath blowing into my ear, making me gasp and grab his hair in my hands. He pulled back, his hands still in my hair, and looked at me, his eyes glowing with something I'd never seen before as his words sank in one by one. I just couldn't believe what was happening. The secret I had fought so hard to protect was never even a secret and the love of my life, the man who had saved my life so long ago, was looking at me like I was the only person... only woman... in the world. Tears fell from my eyes and Zabuza used one of his thumbs to wipe them away.

"No crying." He said, looking me right in the eyes. I nodded bleakly and felt him pull me to his chest and lay onto his back. I layed on top of his broad chest, blushing slightly when I felt the bulk of him pressing into my thigh. His thumbs rubbed circles on the back of my neck and I felt my mind, still weak from shock, start sinking into the abyss of sleep as I inhaled his deep, masculine scent.

The next morning I opened by eyes to a dull morning light. It wasn't raining anymore and I immediately noticed that the shack was empty except for me. I slowly got to my feet and walked out into the light of the day. The bright sun burned my sore eyes as I scanned the area. There was no sign of Zabuza anywhere. My heart sank to the ground and I did as well. Of course last night was only a spur of the moment thing. Obviously Zabuza had revealed that he knew my true gender and then decided to leave me. Before the tears in my eyes could overflow I heard a deep voice behind me.

"If I had been an enemy you'd be dead by now."

I spun around on my knees, nearly losing my balance. "Zabuza-san!" I gasped.

"Be ready to leave in five minutes." he said, turning away slightly. I nodded and pushed myself back up, scrubbing the last of the tears from my eyes and walking past Zabuza to go into the hut. Suddenly I felt him grab me and sling me around to press his lips to mine again. This kiss was nothing like the anger and passion from last night. This time I felt a whole different emotion. One that I didn't think possible from my Demon of the Mist.


End file.
